


Incorreggibile Lupin

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ladro gentiluomo [2]
Category: Lupin III
Genre: Comedy, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, F/M, Flash Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Lupin sarà anche un grande ladro, ma sa rendersi ridicolo, soprattutto da ubriaco.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al contest “In Vino Veritas” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 314.★ Prompt/Traccia: 5. Quando A è ubriaco abbraccia le cose più improbabili dichiarando loro amore.





	Incorreggibile Lupin

Incorreggibile Lupin

 

_Fujiko giocherellò con il diamante rosa e schiuse le labbra in un sorriso, socchiudendo gli occhi in un’espressione seducente._

_“Hai davvero rubato questo solo per me?” chiese._

_Lupin si passò la mano tra i capelli mori, facendoli ricadere all’indietro._

_“Ovviamente” disse seducente, facendole l’occhiolino._

_“Oh, che caro. Lo sai questo cosa vuol dire?” domandò Fujiko. Si piegò in avanti e strinse il gioiello ai seni prosperosi, facendoli ondeggiare. Si riusciva a vedere la pelle chiara attraverso la generosa scollatura. La maglietta di lei era tenuta solo da alcuni fiocchetti rossi all’altezza delle spalline e i lunghi capelli castani le ricadevano morbidi sulle spalle._

_“Cosa?” domandò Lupin. Si leccò le labbra voluttuosamente._

_“Che sono tua” disse lei. Si mise il diamante tra i seni. “Hai capito bene. Qualsiasi tuo desiderio sarà un piacevole ordine per me”._

_Lupin gridò e saltò fuori dai suoi pantaloni, rimanendo solo in boxer rigati._

_“Finalmente dimostri il tuo giusto amore per me!” gridò. Allungò le labbra innaturalmente e schioccò dei lascivi baci in aria, facendo colare della saliva._

 

Jigen si calò di più il cappello sul viso e sospirò, scuotendo la testa.

Guardò Lupin in boxer a gattoni sul divano, intento a baciare una lampada.

“Cosa sta facendo?” domandò Goemon, avvicinandosi.

“Dichiara eternò amore a una lampada. Dieci minuti fa lo ha fatto con la televisione e ha avuto dei momenti davvero intimi con una scopa” spiegò Jigen.

Goemon guardò i bicchierini di liquore, di cui alcuni riversi, abbandonati sul tavolinetto di vetro vicino alla televisione.

“Fammi indovinare. Sta dichiarando eterno amore e baciando le cose più improbabili perché si è ubriacato e immagina siano Fujiko.

Jigen si passò la mano sulla barbetta incolta e scrollò le spalle, accarezzandosi la fondina della pistola.

“Lo sai che lo fa ogni volta” ammise.

“Amoruccio, sì, così, amami” mugolava Lupin, strusciandosi contro il divano.

“Già, il solito Lupin” gemette Goemon.

“Incorreggibile” borbottò Jigen.


End file.
